Watching from afar
by LushHornswoggle
Summary: I, Karkat Vantas have been stalking John Egbert for… well, forever. I was planning to keep up with this long-distance crush or something, but then his cool-kid bestie had to go get something, and of course Eridan and his gang arrived at just that moment, and they just had to start messing with John, and I just HAD be a hero. AU Humanstuck


CHAPTER 1: Hero

''Karkat~ you should wake up from your dreams and come have breakfast with me and dad. Dad is making Pancakes for breakfast today. If you don't want to eat the pancakes, you can make yourself some sandwiches or eat some cereal. Not that I care. Oh, and if you want to, I can help you with your homewo-''

''Kankri. Shut up…''

''I'm just doing my duty. Dad told me to go wake you up and tell you to come down to eat breakfast.''

''Argh… fine… I'm coming.''

I really hate my family. Kankri, my older-brother by two years can talk more then a six year old kid. He also got the feeling I need help with everything I do. Our dad is so damn cheerful it hurt my eyes.

After eating, I walk down the streets to school as I always do. I was wearing my normal black hoodie with some black jeans. You could say that I look quite emo the way I dress completely black, and with my pale skin. I must look like some kind of vampire freak…

I could see some of my so called friends Terezi, Sollux, Gamzee, and Kanaya. I decided I was in a way to pissy mood to talk to those crazies today. If I went there, Terezi would surely try to lick my cheek for some reason. She is a fan of crime-books, and listens to them all the time Oh, did I forget to mention that she's blind like a mole? Well, she is, and it's quite creepy to see her without her sunglasses, where her eyes are as red as her hair.

Then there was Gamzee, Who put on clown-makeup and always wore pants with purple polka-dots. I always told him that he was in serious need for a bath. He always smelled like whatever he was smoking… He had quite an unstable mind when he was sober, so the teachers didn't do anything about it. For some reason, I had gotten the job to take care of him, since nobody else gave a fuck.

Kanaya was alright, I guess. She had it to always look after everyone (except Gamzee, which she didn't really like.) She was also very smart and would help us with our homework whenever we needed it.

And then there's Sollux. He was the gang's data-nerd. He also had this extremely annoying lisp in his voice, and for some unknown reason, had Feferi, the most popular girl in our class as a girlfriend.

Well, my plan of walking straight past them and to my class, miserably failed. Just as I had gone past them, I could hear the familiar voice of said data-nerd.

''Thup KK, are you trying to avoid uth?'' He said smirking. Now the others noticed me to.

''KARKLES! Hey Karkles!'' She let out a squeal that hurt my ears, and then she tried to lick my cheek.

''YES I was trying to avoid all you fuck-asses!'' I said, while pushing Terezi away.

''I mean, I have better things to do then to hang out with you.''

''You mean Egbert? By the way, isn't that him right there?''

Oh yes! He was right! I quickly hide behind some flowers the principal of my school thought ''looked perfect just there'' my friends look weird at each other before they walk away.

They think I'm creepy.

And they have a good reason to.

I, Karkat Vantas have been stalking John Egbert for… well, forever. It's just… that cute voice of his when he talks about some movie or game, and his beautiful pink pouty lips, his silky black hair. He is downright adorable.

I would've just strolled up to him, and asked him out, but I don't think that would work, considering that his best friend, the ''cool-guy'' of this school beats up whoever tries to mess with him or John.

And for some reason he thinks I'm gonna try to mess with John…

''Hey, John. I'm gonna go get some juice. You just wait here, okay?''

''Sure!''

And then he took his phone out of his pocket, and started playing some game.

He suddenly looked up from his game and turned pale. I couldn't see why, but I soon were to.

''Hey Egderp, where's your boyfriend?'' It was Eridan. He used to bully John before Dave came.

''Uh… h-he is going to get something to drink. and he's not my boyfriend!''

''Oh, well, you know, I have a bone to pick with him. But… since you're here, why don't i just do it with you instead?'' And then, he hit him in the stomach.

Fuck this! I couldn't just sit there and watch them beat him up, so before I knew it, I had grabbed a nearby rock, and throwed it at Eridan. Who winced in pain and turned around to look at me.

''What the heck?! How dare you throw a rock at me?! Do you know who I am?!''

''Yes! You're a fuck-ass who thinks that you can do whatever you want just because you're fucking rich!'' I shouted out.

''Do you know why nobody likes you? It's because you're so damn snobby all the fucking time!''

This comment seemed to actually hurt him, so I guess I hit a bulls-eye. I decided to keep hitting that spot.

''you know, the ones you have as friends are only there because of your fucking money. Oh wait! They didn't wanna be your friend even with the money!''

He then mumbled something like ''whatever…'' and walked away.

''wow thanks!''

I suddenly remembered why I did this, I look at John, who is standing right in front of me smiling.

''Yea… you're welcome. I really fucking hate people who think they're better then others because of money…''

He suddenly reaches out his hand to me.

''You sound like a really nice person! I'm john. What's your name?''

''I'm Karkat.''

**Authors Note: oh, hey! Someone is reading this? WHOA **

**Well, anyway. This is my first fanfiction. **

**I had to make Eridan the bad guy. Sorry. ; n;**

**poor Eridan…**

**I would love to get reviews, Good or bad. OuO**


End file.
